blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Non-Subscription Based Ideas Thread
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3472.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 29, 2016 06:06:23 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Non-Subscription Based Ideas Thread Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Non-Subscription Based Ideas Thread « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Non-Subscription Based Ideas Thread (Read 1143 times) Llamalords Newbie Offline 2 Non-Subscription Based Ideas Thread « on: January 31, 2016, 08:17:51 PM » Realistically rumsod, subscription based BLOC isn't going to work. You may get at max 50 subscribers which is 300 dollars a month. This number will decrease rapidly. Here are some non-intrusive non-subscription ideas for making money. -Adblock detection -Ad removal for subscribers -Customization for subscribers (Remove customization to old donators and give them a original donor badge) -Name changes for $$$ -Patreon page - Custom events (Let us create custom events that are reasonable for $$$) - kickstarter-esq donation goals for certain features to be implemented. - Alliance fees (Caps on alliance sizes) Post your ideas and save BLOC! « Last Edit: January 31, 2016, 09:55:17 PM by Llamalords » Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1421 bloc 1.0 OG, known as Tiberius Caesar. SPQR | RIP iFAP grid is your lord and savior Full Member Offline 181 Re: Non-Subscription Based Ideas Thread « Reply #1 on: January 31, 2016, 08:22:49 PM » who cares lol Logged by clicking this link you are agreeing that you have sex with CommissiarBrian and his dog. Habibastan Guest Re: Non-Subscription Based Ideas Thread « Reply #2 on: January 31, 2016, 08:23:16 PM » Quote from: grid is your lord and savior on January 31, 2016, 08:22:49 PM who cares lol Logged S--19 Sr. Member Offline 346 Re: Non-Subscription Based Ideas Thread « Reply #3 on: January 31, 2016, 08:24:37 PM » Gaem is kill Offering ideas is pointless, Rumsod is such a fucking retarded kike he is not going to change his shekel-grubbing idea. Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 Large Man Sr. Member Offline 278 Re: Non-Subscription Based Ideas Thread « Reply #4 on: January 31, 2016, 08:25:54 PM » Quote from: The Stranger on January 31, 2016, 08:23:16 PM Quote from: grid is your lord and savior on January 31, 2016, 08:22:49 PM who cares lol Logged Official shitposter of WB and plane enthusiast. Bloc: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52836 Ept2415 Sr. Member Offline 496 Re: Non-Subscription Based Ideas Thread « Reply #5 on: January 31, 2016, 08:27:29 PM » This is a good thing idiots Logged Nigel Sheldon Newbie Offline 14 Re: Non-Subscription Based Ideas Thread « Reply #6 on: January 31, 2016, 08:30:45 PM » Quote from: Large Man on January 31, 2016, 08:25:54 PM Logged Original fresh prince to the throne of Innawoods. Great spiritual leader of the Innabush chapter. Feared by both walky talky skinny stalkys and cumsock. Akiravo Full Member Offline 119 Personal Text Ex-Third Officer at UOHN Re: Non-Subscription Based Ideas Thread « Reply #7 on: January 31, 2016, 08:33:52 PM » I agree with most of these statements and ideas, but there's no way I'm paying 6 fucking dollars a month for this shit. Maybe lower the price for, I don't know, $1 for 2 months Edit: Fuck this, #FREEBLOC or nothing « Last Edit: January 31, 2016, 08:38:15 PM by Akiravo » Logged >BLOC Nation- San Palomino Habibastan Guest Re: Non-Subscription Based Ideas Thread « Reply #8 on: January 31, 2016, 08:34:25 PM » Quote from: Ept2415 on January 31, 2016, 08:27:29 PM This is a good thing idiots no it's fucking not you stupid cuck. Logged Llamalords Newbie Offline 2 Re: Non-Subscription Based Ideas Thread « Reply #9 on: January 31, 2016, 08:37:48 PM » Quote from: The Stranger on January 31, 2016, 08:34:25 PM no it's fucking not you stupid cuck. Can you stop shit posting? Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1421 bloc 1.0 OG, known as Tiberius Caesar. SPQR | RIP iFAP Habibastan Guest Re: Non-Subscription Based Ideas Thread « Reply #10 on: January 31, 2016, 08:50:01 PM » Quote from: Llamalords on January 31, 2016, 08:37:48 PM Can you stop shit posting? Shitposting is trying to justify this bullshit like you. Logged Cosmic Canuck Full Member Offline 102 Re: Non-Subscription Based Ideas Thread « Reply #11 on: January 31, 2016, 09:13:38 PM » Ideas on a new game to move the community to? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49526 http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100046 Ept2415 Sr. Member Offline 496 Re: Non-Subscription Based Ideas Thread « Reply #12 on: January 31, 2016, 09:22:02 PM » Quote from: Cosmic Canuck on January 31, 2016, 09:13:38 PM Ideas on a new game to move the community to? Sonnyjack has been developing a new game for some time now since the death of heidi. I'm sure once everyone evacuates here he will let us in Logged President Lee Hero Member Offline 2088 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Non-Subscription Based Ideas Thread « Reply #13 on: February 01, 2016, 12:44:01 AM » Quote from: Large Man on January 31, 2016, 08:25:54 PM Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon dmc5 Hero Member Offline 596 Re: Non-Subscription Based Ideas Thread « Reply #14 on: February 01, 2016, 02:19:47 AM » Quote from: grid is your lord and savior on January 31, 2016, 08:22:49 PM who cares lol Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Non-Subscription Based Ideas Thread SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2